


My Lucky Star

by MetalArmMagnets



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild mention of animal abuse, Mostly Fluff, Pizza, Star Trek marathons help the insomniacs, Texting between the team, i guess, only a small but and its not much just hinted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalArmMagnets/pseuds/MetalArmMagnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes home from a mission and interesting things happen on his way back home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clints Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertUserNameHerePlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertUserNameHerePlease/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew not taking a cab could lead to such interesting adventures?

Clint was exhausted. He'd just finished debriefing with SHIELD after a three week mission that turned out to be a complete waste of time.

He was finally leaving the compound when it started snowing.

"Well this is just fantastic." Clint muttered a few dark curses under his breath and tried to warm his hands by rubbing them together. He was dressed in a tshirt, jeans and purple converse, not exactly winter ready. The only concession he wore to the season was a slightly battered Santa hat.

He sighed and started walking along the street, heading in the direction of the tower. He thought about hailing a cab but he only had some loose change in his pocket, he really needed to remember the credit card Tony had given them all when they moved in.

"Works anywhere in the world and has enough on it to buy pretty much anything you could need!" He remembered staring at the card blankly before looking up and smiling at Tony. Before, he always had to make his own money and even that was barely enough to live on, let alone spend freely. It was the first time in a long time that he didn't need to worry about debt. Well apart from the times he got large amounts from dealing with his brothers messes.

Clint shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He was already in a bad mood, thinking of his brother wouldn't help. So he shoved his hands into his pockets and quickened his pace, thinking of the warm bed and sleepy scientist waiting for him back home.

Clint was smiling so much at the thought of going home to Bruce that he walked straight into a lamppost.

"Aw no." He clutched his head and stared at the lamppost in disgust and slight confusion. Clint pushed himself gingerly to his feet but no instant dizziness came over him so he guessed that he didn't have a concussion. Not a bad one at least, he'd had plenty in his life and it didn't feel like that.

A small breeze blew across him and despite the snow that assaulted him he smelt warm baking dough with tomato and cheese. Turning to look across the street he saw an all night pizza place.

His stomach growled at him and he realised he hadn't eaten anything other than snacks since yesterday, or maybe even the day before.

He couldn't honestly tell and so he walked up to the nearest stoplight and crossed when it turned green. He counted out the change in his hand and went inside the welcoming pizzeria.

He greeted the small middle aged dumpy woman behind the till with a smile and looked at the board behind her. When he looked back down he noticed she was looking at him expectantly. Damn she must have said something. He quickly checked his hearing aids, bust. They must have died after the debriefing and he'd forgotten to change the batteries on the flight home. "Uh sorry could you repeat that?" Clint lowered his hands and looked closely at her to try and read her lips. He hoped he was speaking at a normal volume as it had been a while since he'd taken out his hearing aids in public.

Surprisingly the woman behind the counter started signing to him. "Sorry about that. What would you like to eat? I apologise if my signing is rusty, I haven't used it since my daughter left for school."

"It's ok" he signed slower than he might usually have done so that the nice lady could pick up on it. He signed again to ask for a medium cheese pizza and she put her thumbs up and smiled broadly. He smiled back and sat in a chair by the heater in a vain attempt to dry off, he thought of how he might wake Bruce up to eat pizza with him at 3am.

Pretty soon after he felt a tap on his shoulder and the woman was there, Angie he noticed from a name tag on her cardigan. He smiled tiredly at her and pulled the change from his pocket to pay.

She shook her her and mouthed carefully "on the house". He looked at her and nodded with a large smile. However on the way out he shoved all the change he had into the tips jar. He had plenty money at home and he liked the little old lady. He also picked up one of their take out menus from a small stack and left with a wave.

He opened the box as he walked down the street and he took a bite of one of the slices, it was heavenly.

He knew that he was going to be a regular there it was so good! As he was walking he heard a small whimpering from the alley next to him. Mentally berating himself once again for his impulsiveness he walked into the alley.

What he found was a dog. A dog that had obviously been mistreated and left out to most likely die. Clint felt a flare of anger at the thought that someone would kill such an adorable dog.

Opening his pizza box he held out a slice,"hey I don't know if dogs eat pizza, but you can have a slice if you want?" The dog lifted itself up and moved slowly towards Clint and sniffed both his hand and the pizza slice before devouring the latter.

"Huh well I guess that makes you a pizza dog." The dog just carried on eating the slice ignoring Clint. He could't blame it.

Once finished the dog pushed itself against Clint's legs, a bit like a cat, and started to lick his palm. Clint noticed a piece of paper stuck in a very dirty collar. It read if you have found this dog know that we do not want if and do not care about it. Take it or kill it we don't care. He answers to the name Lucky.

"Lucky eh?" The dog looked up with large brown eyes and Clint was dead. He was so dead because Tony was going to murder him cause there was now no way that Clint could leave this slightly mangy dog on the street. Especially not in the snow when Clint himself was shivering violently. Also his pizza was getting cold.

"Come on then Lucky. Let's give you a bath. And maybe they'll keep you like they kept me and you can get a new home too."

Lucky barked once and wagged his tail happily. Clint was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is for my Beta Jamie who was feeling crap today so I decided to write her some fluff :) I really enjoyed this and might add another chapter about how the others take the newest addition if anyone is interested :) thanks again!!!


	2. I am Iron Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Clint get soapy with Lucky the Pizza Dog

Clint arrived at the back entrance to the main building and paused, rooting one handed through his pockets for his keycard.

"Aw card no," all he managed to pull out his pockets was a couple of British pound coins, a few euros and a Starbucks membership card (avengers discount and all).

Sighing he walked around the block to the main entrance and walked towards the night guard on duty, lucky trailing happily behind him.

He knocked on the table and focused intently on her lips and managed to get the gist of her question. Well he hoped he did.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Um," good start Clint, "my name is Clint Barton and I live upstairs. I may have kinda slightly left and or lost my keycard. Could you tell Tony that I'm in the lobby?"

The lady behind the counter seemed unruffled by this soaking man in a t-shirt and a Santa hat asking to speak to Tony Stark. She did however raise an eyebrow at the muddy dog he had sitting by his leg.

"This is Lucky and he's staying with me could you call Tony or Bruce Banner please?" She nodded and seemed to speak in the affirmative. She seemed to gesture him toward the seats near the window and so he nodded in thanks before sitting in one of the uncomfortable white leather seats. Lucky had followed him over and now rested his head on Clint's knee, his tail still hitting the floor behind him. Clint lost track of thought for a while as he tried to think where he'd last put his spare set of batteries for his hearing aids, he'd forgotten how much of a pain day to day life was when he could barely hear anyone.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he looked up startled to see Tony finishing what was probably a well thought out quip. He stared blankly until the gears finished turning in Tony's head, in the meantime Clint stood and started meandering over to the lift and Tony followed blindly.

When they got inside Tony seemed to snap out of his thinking trance and he stuffed his hand into his work jeans, which means he'd probably just come from the workshop if the grease stains and hastily thrown on hoodie are anything to go by, and pulled out a small battery for his hearing aid. Clint gratefully took out his hearing aid and replaced the battery before returning it to his ear.

"Can you hear me now hawkass?" This time Clint could hear Tony and he cracked a small, tired smile at the genius.

"Not sure I want to shellhead." This was familiar and he felt the tension that had been lingering from the mission dissipate almost completely.

"So. You picking up more strays? The twins will think you're replacing them."

Clint shrugged and opened the neglected pizza box and took out a slice, bending down to offer it to Lucky. He devoured that slice in pretty much the same way as the first. Clint smiled and straightened up as the lift doors opened, Clint and Tony walked out and Lucky trotted dutifully behind.

"Well I think I have some dog shampoo left over from our prank war a few months back so you go start the bath in your room and I'll bring it through in a minute."

"Wait. What?"

"You heard me. Go go go!"

Tony pushed Clint to the bathroom and grabbed the pizza box before leaving without another word. Clint stood in shock for a few seconds, staring after the eccentric billionaire. He was broken out of his mini trance by Lucky licking at his palm and he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

Clint bent over the tub and started the water running waiting for it to heat up. Lucky sat beside him still wagging his tail happily, pizza sauce around his mouth.

"Okay hawkass I found the shampoo!" The genius entered the room brandishing a bottle of dog shampoo and a large purple towel.

"Where'd you get a towel that size shellhead?" Tony grinned and turned the towel around showing the green name written across it 'HULK'. "The big guy won't like that too much Tony."

"It's for your dog. He has quite the soft spot for you, no idea why though," Clint couldn't think of a witty comeback and so settled for sticking his tongue out and yanking Tony down next to him.

"Hey boy wanna jump in the bath!"

"I would but I'm in a committed relationship with America's sweetheart. Can't go breaking freedoms heart no matter how tempting the offer."

"You're so full of shit Stark. And though Cap's sad puppy eyes are hard to bear I think Hulk may be more, well, destructive."

"Fair point."

While they had been talking Lucky had been sitting watching them and now shoved his rather dirty face into Clint's neck.

"Ok bath time. Now." Clint pointed at the bath and Lucky jumped in obediently, "Huh. I guess the dog trusts me more than I trust you Stark."

"Shut up Legolas."

Clint grinned and the two men turned to the task at hand. Cleaning a very dirty dog with a shower head, shampoo and a massive purple towel. This was not going to go well.

* * *

It didn't.

When they emerged from the bathroom a half hour later, the two men were both soaked to the skin with tired but triumphant smiles on their faces while a still rather damp, but otherwise golden, dog bounded out from behind them, tail wagging maniacally.

"Well I think I'm calling it a day," Clint grinned at Tony and turned to go.

"Hey you remember Banner has that science thing tonight? He probably won't be back 'til morning." Clint cursed. He'd forgotten about that and now his mood drops as he thinks about the cold, king sized bed in their room. "Want to watch Star Trek in the common room?"

Clint looked up sharply at the billionaire and smiled gratefully, "Who can say no to Shatner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so I'm now officially extending this fic!! I hope you enjoyed reading it :) If you have any suggestions on how each avenger meets lucky please leave a comment or send me an ask on [my tumblr](http://geekinapocketwatch.tumblr.com/) and thanks again for reading!


	3. Star Spangled Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes on a run with a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say that I decided to change the perspective in this chapter to Steve and I hope it is okay :)

Steve awoke earlier than usual to a cold bed and the saddening thought that Tony probably hadn't slept that night. Sighing and resigning himself to dragging Tony to bed, Steve pushed himself up and checked the clock, it was 5.30am, he groaned before getting up and heading down to the communal floor to fix himself some coffee before he attempted to drag his genius to bed.

What Steve did not expect to see when he exited the lift was Tony and Clint passed out on top of each other as Star Trek played out on the flat screen in front of them. He assumed Jarvis had muted the show when it was clear the two had fallen asleep.

Steve pulled out his phone and gleefully took a few photos of the two before opening up messages on his phone.

TO: From Russia With Platonic Love

Hey Tasha wanna see something adorable and potentially amazing blackmail material?

FROM: From Russia With Platonic Love

Always

TO: From Russia With Platonic Love

*image attachment*

FROM: From Russia With Platonic Love

You see. This is why we are friends.

Also Bucky says hi. And he says that if you invite him to go running at 'this ungodly hour' then he will most likely punch you.

TO: From Russia With Platonic Love

Aw how sweet. Tell Bucky I wasn't going to after what happened last time.

FROM: From Russia With Platonic Love

No can do spangles. Your bro has fallen asleep on me. One minute.

Steve smiled at his phone before shoving it into his pyjama pocket. He started gathering the empty bowls of popcorn and half finished bottles of beer to take to the kitchen when he felt the next vibration. Placing the items gently on the countertop he checked his phone.

FROM: From Russia With Platonic Love

*image attachment*

So scary.

The picture was a selfie with Natasha smiling down at the sleeping Bucky who's head was resting on her midriff, smiling softly in his sleep. Steve smiled at the adorable sight and looks back over at Tony sleeping on the couch. Softly stepping back over to the two sleeping men Steve pulled a blanket out of the box they kept extra pillows and blankets for this very occasion, and draped it carefully over their prone forms.

Turning, Steve left the living room and headed back to the kitchen to get his a glass of orange juice before getting ready for his run. What he found, well, surprised him to say the least.

A golden, rather scrawny looking dog sat in the kitchen looking at Steve curiously, wagging its tail back and forth and panting.

TO: From Russia With Platonic Love

Hey Nat... Why is there a dog in the kitchen??

FROM: From Russia With Platonic Love

Clint texted at about three am mentioning a dog? He seemed either drunk or tired or both so I didn't take it seriously. Did he actually take it home then?

TO: From Russia With Platonic Love

I assume so... I'll need to go deal with this but don't maim Clint too much over the text. If what you say is true then the dog probably likes Clint.

FROM: From Russia With Platonic Love

Don't worry, I'll only maim him a little.

Steve shook his head and put the phone back in his pocket before looking at the dog properly.

"What am I going to do with you."

The dog only looked at Steve and panted in response.

"Ah so you're thirsty," Steve went over to one of the cabinets and got out a bowl and filled it with water before placing it on the floor. The dog jumped up and eagerly started lapping up the liquid until the bowl was locked clean. The dog then wandered over to Steve and looked up at the supersoldier who scratched the dog gently behind the ears.

"Well I'll guess we need to get you some stuff won't we buddy?" The dog wagged its tail harder and Steve smiled before heading up to his room to get changed for his run.

When he came back down at about 7, Steve grabbed a pen and a page from one of his sketchbooks and wrote a short note for Tony and Clint.

I don't know what happened last night but I found the dog and I'm taking them on my run. I'm also going to buy the dog some stuff cause I'm guessing we're keeping it.

(Also can you text me the dog's name, I didn't want to wake you and ask)

Love, Steve

Next to his name Steve drew a little cartoon dog before heading off to the lift, whistling to the dog to follow. Yeah. This would be an interesting run.

On his way out of the building Steve saw Sam about a block away and heading for the tower. Smirking he ran around the block to get behind him before popping up beside him.

"On your left," Sam jumped and scowled at Steve.

"I have not had nearly enough caffeine to put up with your humour Rogers. And where the hell did this dog come from?!" The dog had appeared on the other side of Sam and barked at him once, still frantically wagging its tail.

"Well -" Steve was about to explain when Sam put his hand over the blondes mouth.

"You know what Rogers? I've decided that I don't wanna know. See you after your run man," he smiled at Steve and shook his head before carrying on to the Avengers Tower.

"I guess it's just you and me now huh?" Steve spoke to the doc before setting off at a leisurely pace, the dog keeping pace easily.

It wasn't until around nine, when Steve was resting on a bench with the dog by his feet, that he received the text. Or more accurately texts.

FROM: Merida

Hey! You totally stole my dog! >:(

Anyway his name is Lucky and he is mine. Tho at least ur walking him. Also I feed him pizza. He is the pizza dog. Respect that man.

FROM: Tones To Live By

Stevie! I'm sorry I didn't come to bed last night but I had to deal with hawkass over here and his stray problem. The dog is clean but don't listen to what he says about feeding him pizza. Dogs need proper food just like angsty birdbrains do.

TO: Merida

Btw I was texting Nat and said she's going to maim you cause you texted her at 3 last night

FROM: Tones To Live By

I don't know what you said to Clint but he just yelled and flailed off the sofa yelling about his imminent death... Care to explain darling?

TO: Tones To Live By

Nah. He'll be fine >:)

FROM: Tones To Live By

Please never change

Steve smiled at his phone for the third time that morning before standing up and stretching. The dog, Lucky, followed suit and soon they were both off running again, this time heading for the pet supply store.

 

* * *

 

"What is my dog wearing Rogers?!" Clint was staring dumbstruck at Lucky's newly purchased collar. It was a bright pink, bejewelled monstrosity that had orange pom-poms decorating the edges.

"I just saw it and thought of you," Steve smiled innocently at the horrified archer before breaking down into a fit of laughter. A camera shutter was heard from behind Steve and he turned to see Tony grinning from behind his phone screen.

"This was most definitely worth my time spangles, thank you for making me a part of this endeavour. Now you might want to give him the real collar before he combusts or something."

Clint blinked a couple of times and stared at Steve, "This... isn't the collar?"

When Steve shook his head, still grinning, Clint let out a relieved sigh and made grabby hands at Steve. From his back pocket Steve brought out a plain purple collar with a star shaped tag, similar to a sheriff badge, with Lucky embossed in the metal.

"Oh thank god that's much better!" Clint grabbed the collar and switched out the monstrosity for the more sensible option with evident satisfaction, "So what do you say we carry on that Star Trek marathon Stark?"

Before Tony could reply however, the Avengers alarm went off throughout the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter ended up getting really long but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Thanks to Jamie and Nadia for brainstorming the contact names on Steve's phone with me (I hope the texting was okay to read). Also I've ended up coming up with a vague plot so I really have no idea how long this will get but feel free to give opinions and suggestion or even just some love to keep me writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is for my Beta Jamie who was feeling crap today so I decided to write her some fluff :) I really enjoyed this and might add another chapter about how the others take the newest addition if anyone is interested :) thanks again!!!


End file.
